


[VID] 90s Heartthrob

by caramarie



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: 2-3 min, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/caramarie
Summary: Cable is totally a 90s heartthrob.





	[VID] 90s Heartthrob

[Download 1280x536, 74.9MB mp4](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/90sheartthrob-genusshrike.mp4) | [Download 1280x692, 137 MB avi](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/90sheartthrob-genusshrike.avi)

Source from Deadpool 2 (+ assorted 90s comics art for the credits). Music by Superfruit.


End file.
